


Not Exactly a Moonlight Conjuring

by Purple_MoonFang



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Gay Panic, Oblivious Luz Noceda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_MoonFang/pseuds/Purple_MoonFang
Summary: Amity and Luz were going to do a schoolwork together, but the boiling rain stuck the poor witch in The Owl House.Cliche but that's all I got.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Hooty, Amity Blight & Lilith Clawthorne, Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Lilith Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 6
Kudos: 170





	Not Exactly a Moonlight Conjuring

Ah, Amity Blight. How to explain Amity Blight?

Everyone would say she is the top student at the largest school of witchcraft, Hexside. They would also say that she is a Blight, a very important name to carry around. They would say that she is Lilith's pupil, the head of the Emperor's Coven (or was, since the Owl Lady incident). She is simply what everyone aspires to be.

But Luz... Luz wouldn't say any of that.

Luz would say that she is an incredible person. Would say that she is someone kind and considerate, even if she doesn't show it on the outside. She would say a lot of things... a lot of things that Amity wouldn't believe in, but still enjoyed when they left her mouth.

Maybe that's why Amity fell in love with Luz. She didn't care about any power status that Amity had just by being born with the Blight surname. She was the first person in years who really wanted to see her inside, her  _ real _ self. And that meant the world to her, who just smiled awkwardly at any typical comment the human girl made.

She thought about it for a moment, feeling her cheeks get hot just thinking about Luz's name. She also let out a small smile, but it was gone before the girl in question could see it.

She looked away, she seemed to be struggling to stay awake, but it was obvious that she was failing. It was the fifth time that her eyelids had closed for so long, but now Amity was almost sure that she actually slept this time, as her hands started to drop the "cell phone" little by little until the screen was too low for anything to be watched. She soon thought that Luz had not paid attention to even half of the film that played on the device. Amity didn't do it either, but for different reasons.

Oh my Titan, how did all this happen?

\---

Finally, Amity was able to return to Hexside. Her leg was already better, much better, actually, but she already missed the little Luz's drawings on her plaster.

She looked ahead, she saw that some students noticed that she was back. For a moment, she forgot she was Amity Blight. She shook her head and moved on to the school entrance.

Before she could react, Luz stepped in front of her with a wide smile on her face. Thank Titan, her leg was no longer broken, or she was sure she would have tripped on her crutch and fell flat on her face.

"Amity!" Luz greeted with bright eyes. Ah, how Amity loved those eyes... wait, was Luz talking?

"Uh ... what did you say, again?" Amity blushed a little.  _ Idiot, can't you even hear what she says?! _

"You're finally fine!" Luz did not seem upset by Amity's inattention. Instead, she just hugged her tight, as if they hadn't seen each other for years. Amity managed to gather her two remaining brain cells to embrace Luz back.

"You know, the days were kind of boring without you here." Luz admitted, undoing the hug. Amity's eyes widened a little and she smiled, then laughed nervously.

"O-oh, r...really?" Her voice failed for a moment.  _ Damn it, Amity, are you just going to panic with anything she says? _

Before Amity noticed, the human girl crossed her arm with hers and started taking her through the school hallways.

"Yeah..." Luz laughed nervously, scratched the back of her neck. She seemed to think of something to say. "I missed you." The witch widened her eyes for a few seconds, and then smiled.

"I missed you too..." Amity admitted.  _ Wait, did that come out loud? Dammit dammit dammit! Keep it cool, Amity! _

"I-I mean, I missed you guys! Willow, Gus and you, obviously. I mean, not obviously you, but obviously I missed everyone! I mean, not really everyone, just…" Amity rambled, and then she paused a little, looking away from Luz, praying that her blush was not so apparent. "…you got it, right?" Luz chuckled, and it made Amity's heart race.

"Oh, almost forgot!" Luz said hastily, taking her arm out of Amity's. Before Amity could complain, Luz took a small folded note out of her pocket, unfolding it and showing Amity the words "mud" and "clay" divided by a "VS".

"Two days ago the abomination teacher said that since you had no news of coming back soon, I should give you the topic of schoolwork so you could do it. Oh, and he put us in a pair, too!" Luz seemed more excited to say that they were a pair, looking into Amity's eyes as if waiting for approval. Before Amity said anything Luz continued. "Oh, and the theme is the difference between mud and clay in creating an abomination, and we have to create one for each material to present it to the class."

Amity was sure that Luz had said more about the schoolwork, but she could only pay attention to the way her eyes shone more and more as she talked about it. Amity had never seen anyone so committed to learning, she wondered if it was a human thing or just a Luz thing.

"Ah, sorry, I got off the subject…"

Suddenly Luz caught her eye, grabbing the witch's arm again. "Anyway, are you free after school? We can do it at The Owl Howse, since you said you don't like to call people to your home that much. What do you say?"

Amity felt a little guilty for not having heard Luz's enthusiastic rambling, but just nodded in agreement, putting a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Sure." That was all she said, but that already made Luz smile even more.

-

After class, Amity walked over to The Owl House. She texted Edric, saying she would be home late, Edric just responded with a like emoji, showing how lazy he is. Upon approaching the house, the girl almost forgot about the existence of that  _ bird tube _ until he raised his voice.

"Hoot-hoot, I spy with my little eye... a girl that once got her hair dyed!" Hooty tried to make a rhyme, Amity just ignored it.

"Just let me in, I don't have time for this." The witch said dryly, not taking her eyes off her parchment. Hooty looked a little puzzled.

"Alright, alright! No need to speak like this!" The  _ owl thing _ complained, and then opened up to let Amity in.

Amity had not yet gotten used to how bright The Owl House was inside, or how organized the little mess in the living room looked. She noticed that there were some separate clothes in a specific corner of the couch, recognizing a dark blue robe, but not quite remembering who's robe it could be.

Amity did not know the reason, but every time she entered The Owl House she felt a strange feeling of warmth, either because of the small chaos that was that house or for the simple reason that there were no rules there. Whatever it was, it made Amity feel good, even better than being in her own home.

"Luz! Your green friend is here!" The young witch heard the demon thing - King - announce and, at the same moment, Luz appeared coming down the stairs.

"Amity!" Luz called cheerfully, she jumped the last two steps of the stairs and went over to Amity, she seemed to hold herself back from hugging her.

"Sooo…" she started. "I'll get the materials, you can wait here, or outside... Eda would kill me if I got the couch dirty, so we better do everything out there." Was Luz seeming...nervous? Maybe it was just because of the schoolwork, Amity knows how difficult Luz is to make abominations. The witch just smiled saying she would wait outside, and then Luz went to get the supplies from the kitchen. Her luck was that she appeared before Hooty could say anything.

"Well, here we go!" Said Luz bending down and putting all the things she was carrying on the floor, she then crossed her legs and started to separate some items, placing some on the side of a bowl and others on the side of another. Amity went over to the human girl and bent down too, standing beside her. She mentally inspected the items, seeing that Luz separated everything correctly.

"Finally knowing the difference between ant head and termite head, huh?" She teased, remembering some minor incidents in the Abomination Track classes. Luz laughed, then looked Amity in the eye boldly.

"It's not my fault that they look so alike!" Amity held back a laugh. No, they didn't look alike, and that made Luz's excuse become kind of... cute?  _ No, Amity, definitely not. _ She scolded herself.

Luz suddenly placed a large book between them, opening it in a specific page. There was a figure of a mud abomination on one page, and on the other a clay one. There they cited ingredients, methods of preparation and how you could duplicate them when they were ready. As expected, Amity already knew how to make both abominations, even though she preferred a thousand times the clay option. Luz saw Amity looking at the book, and then went back to reading the ingredients of the mud abomination.

"I know you already know how to make them, but please let me do one, pleeease!" Luz put her hands together and made a pitying look, Amity blushed, putting a lock of hair behind her ear while looking away.

"Y-you don't  _ need _ to ask me, Liz." She stammered.  _ So adorable. _ "We are doing this together, after all." She counted a smile when saying "together".

"Hah, I'm sorry, it's just that Eda normally won't let me touch her potions." Luz said. "I think she thinks it can be dangerous or whatever." She added. Amity watched Luz pick out a few ingredients and start her recipe for her loathsome abomination. Amity did the same shortly after.

-

Somehow, Luz managed to explode her abomination twice for taking too much burnt pepper, but on the third attempt she finally managed to create her abomination mix - well, with Amity's help, who managed to create an abomination on the first attempt and went to help Luz soon after. Amity looked at the sky for a second while waiting for the final touches of light, noting that the sky was already beginning to darken.

"Okay, now it's time..." Luz was looking at the gooey purple mixture inside the big pot.

"Abomination, rise!"

She then raised her hands dramatically, as if she were some magician bringing the dead back to life. The creature gradually got up from inside the pot with a crooked posture.

Luz smiled at her mud creature, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Look at this big boi!" She announced. "I'm going to call them Abby!"

"What?" Amity was confused.  _ Call? _ Abominations are not named, they are only servants and soldiers that can be reshaped at any time. It was their only function.

"I need a name for them, I can't just call them "Abomination", you know?" Luz shrugged, raising her arms as if it were obvious. Amity was silent for a few seconds, Luz seemed to notice.

"What? Did you... did you never name your abomination?" Luz looked a little surprised. Amity lost her breath for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, right." The human laughed. "Can I choose a name for them?" She seemed excited about the idea, considering her clenched fists of excitement shaking up and down. The young witch could only give a silly smile and a wave, and then Luz went over to Amity's abomination, hand on chin, a thoughtful look.

"Ouch!" Luz said, shaking her hand slightly.

" _ "Ouch"?  _ Is that their name, now?" Amity complained, but before any of the girls could say anything else, they started to feel little stinging throughout their bodies.

"HEY, YOU TWO!" Eda suddenly exclaimed from inside the house. "COME IN, NOW!" She opened the door fully, waiting for the girls. Luz took the various vials that were on the floor and gave them to her abomination - Abby -, ordering her to take them inside quickly. Amity ordered her abomination to bring the big pots inside, and then Eda closed the door.

"Boiling rain?" Luz asked, more to seek affirmation than real confusion. Amity froze for a moment.

"Yes." Eda said simply. "But don't worry, I reinforced Hooty's roof so that he could withstand the rain until tomorrow!" She pointed at herself proudly.

"How long will it take for the rain to pass?" Amity asked a little too quickly. Amity was worried now. How would she get home?! She clenched her fists.  _ If my parents find out... _

"I don't know, but I think it will last until dawn, at the very least." Shoot. "You're going to have to spend the night here, kiddo," Crap. "you can go tell your parents or whatever."  _ Fuck _ .

"I...I will." Amity lowered her voice. Just a sentence related to her parents can scare her, imagine if they found out that her daughter is at the home of an ex-wanted, a human and…

"What's going on, Edalyn?" The young witch heard a familiar voice approaching, a very familiar voice. Amity turned her head to look at its owner.

She saw the pale skin, the greenish eyes and the dark hair. It was Lilith. Her former mentor, the traitor to the Emperor's Coven. Not exactly wanted, but technically a criminal. And she wore a very saturated pink shirt with a drawing of Eda skateboarding and "Bad Girl Coven" written right next to it.

Amity was about to add the little skull demon to the list of things her parents would definitely not approve at all, but this? This is much worse.

She didn't believe she could say anything to the woman, so she just kept quiet.

Lilith seemed to recognize her pupil right away, widening her eyes a little and then curling her lips in a smile. "So you are the friend that Luz said that was coming to." She sounded a little arrogant, as if that fact was funny. Amity saw from her peripheral vision that Eda had the same look on her face. The young witch felt her cheeks warm for a moment.

"So...slumber party?" Luz looked like he was about to explode for holding his animation, but Amity didn't quite understand why.

"What is a…" _ slamber _ party"?" Amity asked. Luz chuckled, and Amity soon realized that she had said it wrong. She looked at the Clawthorne sisters, expecting some tease from Eda, but they were gone.

"It's like a Moonlight Conjuring, but without the conjuring part." The human explained, never breaking a smile. Amity for a second wondered how funny this was...

"I'm going to prepare everything! We can stay here on the couch watching movies. Oh, I can try making some snacks!"

While Luz rambled excitedly about the " _ slamber _ party" Amity watched the girl walking up to her room to get some blankets.

She couldn't help feeling her heart skip a beat when she finally noticed that she would be spending the night at The Owl House with Luz.

**Author's Note:**

> SO FJSNDJKS AMITY IS A LESBIAN IM SO SO SO HAPPY ITS CANON!!  
> I tried to write something because of it, and I'll publicate the second part ASAP! If you like this fic I'll try to bring more of lumity :)


End file.
